


overreactions

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Jealousy, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, another jeff is jealous of hana fic? wrow, can be read as platonic or romantic spacebutter, he's stupid of ass, this is... probably incoherent. i am about to collapse as i type this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Okay, so maybe Jeff's overreacting a bit. For the most part, everything is true, though- the world practically revolves around her."-or, in which jeff is mad about losing his best friend to the human equivalent of a cake-pop.





	overreactions

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: BRO NOT EVEN A DAY LATER I HATE THIS ...... HSKJDKAJ

Calling the two of them 'close’ was an understatement. Jeff and Austin had been far beyond that. 

_ Oh _ , were they beyond that. Peebs and him were  _ inseparable _ . Best friends, two halves of a whole, a duo no one could split apart- whatever you wanted to call them. Three whole years of best bro-ship and they were practically inseparable, in sync in nearly everything they did, be it soccer or video games or anything, really. Player one and player two, Pb and Jeff- that’s who they were, never one without the other and joint at the hip. 

Best friends, two halves of a whole, a duo no one could split apart. Hana Mizuno would probably beg to differ. 

To set the record straight, Jeff has never been the type of guy to get all icky and gross about his friends hanging out with other people. It just isn’t who he is. He’s never been one to pry, either. Simply put, it’s none of his business, and he’s never _made_ it his business prior to now. But Austin and him have gone from best friends to never talking about anything besides _Hana_,_ Hana, Hana, _and it _sucks._

The thing is, it’s not that Hana isn’t a nice girl. The opposite, actually. She couldn’t hurt a fly. Hana’s shy and soft spoken, but kind. Sugary sweet and perfect in every conceivable way, and god, do people just  _ flock _ to her. The cafeteria’s become a solar system, planets in orbit around the radiant sun smack-dab in the middle of it at the Normalboots table. Bubblegum locks and sparkling turquoise eyes able to light up the sky in an instant, square-rimmed glasses resting just slightly below the bridge of her nose. Smiles made of stars. High-pitched laughter able to make even the gloomiest person’s day with just the sound of it alone. 

Not even the rest of the Hidden lock club is immune. Ian, Luke and Caddy would all die for her in an instant if she just asked them to. Not to mention Jimmy and Wallid- they’d rip someone to shreds with their bare hands for Hana. It feels like he’s the only person in the whole school able to withstand her stupid pink hair and stupidly nice smile- besides maybe Shane, but even he’s begun to warm up to her too. It's stupid, everything is _stupid._

Okay, so maybe Jeff's overreacting a bit. For the most part, everything is true, though- the world practically  _ revolves _ around her.

But in a perfect world, in Jeff’s late-night thoughts and fantasies and his constant daydreams, she’d be none of that. Bitter and cold, snarky and snippy at anyone and everyone that gets in her way.  _ Dragging along a hapless Peebs _ , who’d fallen for her wicked charms and pretty face, a captive to her smile, loyal as ever. Willing to follow her blindfolded to the ends of the earth if she so pleased. Devoted, but never returned the affection, never appreciated, never thanked or  _ anything. _

Then, like a knight, Jeff would rush in and save the day. In one fell swoop, he’d rescue Peebs from Hana, snagging him back from her clutches. Austin would finally see things the way Jeff did, realizing that  _ hey, Joof’s a better best friend and  _ way _ cooler than Hana ever was, why did I even leave him in the first place? _ Then things would go back to the way they were before Hana came to Asagao, the two of them reunited, their dynamic duo stronger than ever.

Unfortunately for him, it isn’t a perfect world. So as much Jeff hates to admit it, he shouldn’t be acting like this toward Hana of all people. Just because she’s nice and people like her doesn’t mean he should be an asshole. He’d probably adore her just like everyone else if he weren’t so worked up over her and Austin. 

It’s insane how attached to Hana Austin is, though. Jeff hardly remembers the last time they had an actual  _ conversation.  _ Every time they talk now, somehow, the conversation becomes about Hana this or Hana that. Peebs and Jeff had become a thing of the past, apparently, because Peebs and Hana were all that mattered to Austin anymore, above soccer and video games and  _ everything.  _ And it’s starting to get on his nerves.

That’s the thing, though: it _shouldn’t_ be getting on his nerves. There’s no _reason_ for it to be- Jeff should be happy for Austin, happy that he’s reunited with his _best friend again,_ _isn’t that_ _so_ great,_ Jeff? I never thought I’d see her again! _And then Jeff would smile at him, tight-lipped, _Yeah, dude, that’s awesome, _even though Jeff thought _he _was Austin’s best friend._ Just one question though, what the heck happened to Pb and Jeff, huh?_

Whatever. In the end, it’s Austin’s choice who he wants to hangout with, and if Peebs doesn’t want to hangout with  _ him, _ that’s  _ fine. _ Maybe he’s better off with Hana, anyway. He clearly doesn’t need Jeff anymore, he has Hana, his  _ best friend.  _ Jeff doesn’t need him either; he has Hidden Block after all. 

As much as Jeff wishes that were true, it isn’t. 

Oh well. Pb and Jeff had a better ring to it than Pb and Hana, anyway. 


End file.
